In the handling, manipulating and formulating of hazardous or toxic materials, it is known to employ a glove box or other type of sealed enclosure to prevent the operator from being exposed to the materials. The operator performs various tasks though glove ports to thereby biologically remove the operator from the hazardous or toxic environment within the sealed enclosure. In relatively large sealed enclosures, the operator uses a protective upper torso suit.
While the foregoing provides adequate protection for the operator, the problem of clean-up of the work area within the enclosure remains a hazardous, laborious and extremely time consuming and expensive task. Moreover, although precautions are taken in the clean-up procedures, the possibility exists that complete clean-up is not accomplished.
Conventional clean-up and decontamination procedures create significant down time in the field of handling hazardous or toxic compounds. For example, it has been known to sterilize containment or isolation units by applying a bleach or periodic acid to the interior surfaces of the unit. However, the use of bleach is problematic in that it is difficult to break down once it is applied to the interior of the unit. Similarly, the use of periodic acid is also problematic in that it is caustic and, therefore, places the safety of the cleaning personnel at risk. The most recent method of decontaminating a containment or isolation unit comprises applying hydrogen peroxide to the interior of the unit. This method is more acceptable in that it readily breaks down to water and is not caustic. However, all of the foregoing methods require a significant period of time to apply the solution to the interior of the unit and dry the interior of the unit. All of the above methods are further problematic in that they may not reach each crevice or minutely exposed interior surface of the unit during the clean-up process.
Other attempts to create isolation units which do require decontamination by a liquid process have not proved to be cost effective. For instance, one known isolation system utilizes a tubular frame having a polyvinyl chloride enclosure canopy hanging therefrom. The canopy includes one or more glove portals and is sealingly connected to inlet and outlet filters as well as access doors. The cost of the this system has proved to be prohibitive because of the complex structure of the canopy.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the above-described container or isolation units and methods of decontaminating the same, by providing a walled enclosure having a replaceable, disposable liner positioned therein in sealed engagement therewith. In this manner, the enclosure can be cleaned and decontaminated by merely collapsing the liner, removing and disposing of the same. A second or new liner can then be quickly positioned within the enclosure to carry out additional handling of hazardous or toxic materials. Thus, the present invention comprises a facility which can be readily decontaminated and sterilized in a relatively short amount of time without exposing personnel to hazardous materials. Use of the present invention results in a considerable savings in money as well as time for the decontamination and sterilization of a facility for handling, manipulating and formulating materials in a sealed work area.